Hot Blooded
by sthrnpanther06
Summary: Sorry Eric, I prefer my men hot and alive, not cold and dead.  Just a little love for my favorite werewolf.  Alcide/OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I know True Blood is a Sooke Stackhouse centric show/series, but I decided our resident soft hearted were needed a little more love. So, I present to you a little Alcide/OC fanfic. BTW: I do not own True Blood, those characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball/HBO. I feel privledged just to play within their universe. **

Chapter 1:

The stench of his trailer hit her as soon as she opened the door. The scent of booze, dirt and whatever the hell science experiment he had growing in the sink overpowered even the scent of him, but if Calais concentrated hard enough, she could follow his scent. She turned left to enter the den and there, passed out on the couch from the after effects of the drugs was her pop. Calais grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered him up, rubbing a hand across his forehead as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Turning off the TV that had long ago switched to infomercials, Calais began to clean the trailer. Cursing her brother under her breath, Calais piled the first load of laundry into the washing machine as she set about making the trailer hospitable again. Losing all sense of time, Calais finished cleaning the trailer and was folding the last of the clothes that had come out of the dryer when she heard her dad rouse himself from his stupor. Calais looked out the window noticing the sun was just setting – _shit! She didn't have much time before the pack meeting._ Calais thought. It was just a casual get together tonight, but as an alpha and sister to the Pack Master she needed to be presentable and the other females would be looking to her to organize the evening.

"C, where you at girl? I know you're here. Hoowee this place is clean, chemicals near burned my nose - Where'd you put my stash girl, I gotta get ready, we have a bonfire to attend! C – where is it?" Calais could tell he was getting more frantic and frustrated now, but she knew he'd taken the last of his V last night. She'd made sure to steal the unopened vials and destroy their contents. "Fuck, girl, get your ass in here."

Calais got up from her perch on the bed and walked into her father's den, "I didn't touch your stash daddy. All I did was clean up around here a little bit. You took the last dose of V yesterday and just finished sleeping off the effects, please daddy, don't start up again. I'll help you – we'll leave the pack, go somewhere you can get clean, Marc doesn't want us here anyway."

"What the hell are you going on about girl. Last dose, shit – " Calais shook her head, apparently he'd tuned out after hearing he was out of V. Unfortunately for Calais, she wasn't going to have to worry about that any time soon as she heard the front door slam open. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother had stormed into the trailer flanked by some serious muscle. The sight put Calais on edge, Marcus didn't bring around his biggest muscle unless he was up to something.

"Hey pop." Marcus called out as he waltzed into the trailer, Shawn and Doug hot on his heels.

"What the hell do you want." Calais said as she marched up to him, placing herself in the doorway between her brother and their father.

"Is that any way to greet your brother." Marcus asked, holding his arms out wide as if to pull her into a hug. Calais just crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. "Oh, please, since when did you actually want to be part of this family."

"Then show some respect to your Alpha, bitch." He spat out; grabbing her by the back of the neck, reminding her who her Alpha was, forcing her to break eye contact with him and pushing her out of the way to kneel in front of their father who was still draped over the couch.

"Oh fuck off Marc, you can't pull that alpha shit on me." Calais followed him with her eyes, her body still posed to fight the two betas she saw as a threat. Calais unfolded her arms to point to herself, "Alpha female, remember."

"Oh, I remember," Marcus said, chuckling, "Luckily you aren't my problem anymore." Marcus kneeled down in front of their father, producing a vial of V from his pocket. "Here you go Pop, just dropping off a present."

"What the he-" Calais took her focus off Shawn and Doug to grab the V from her dad but was stopped mid rant by two sets of arms pulling her towards the front door of the trailer. "Let me go you assholes."

"Sorry C, we got orders. We got to get you in the car." Doug said as he tightened his hold on her right arm.

"Where the hell are you taking me!" Calais yelled as she was half dragged across the lawn; her angry yelling causing many of the pack to peak out their front doors. Not enjoying being manhandled, Calais decided to fight instead of yell. Concentrating on the two guys holding her, Calais muttered a "Fuck this" as she kicked out to her right, kicking Doug's knees out from under him and causing him to loosen the hold on her arm as he fell. Using her momentum, Calais managed to hit Shawn square in the chest with her round house kick causing the other Beta to fall to the ground on her left. Turning back to Marcus she called, "What the hell is going on Marc."

"Teaching you a little respect C. Besides, you are no longer my problem and thanks to your sacrifice for the family, Pop won't be a problem either. Two birds, one lifetime supply of V."

"You son of a bitch." Calais started to attack as she was grabbed by Shawn, Doug and Jake; who by this time had gotten out of the car to offer a little assistance. The whole pack watched as C was forced onto her knees in front of the Pack Master. With a quick look over her shoulder, Calais yelled to Cindy one of the higher ranking Beta females, "Take care of them till-" and with one well placed blow, Marcus knocked her out. While the boys dragged Calais' limp body to the car, Marcus called all attention to him. "No need to worry, nothing to see here. Now, get ready ya'll we've got a bonfire tonight and I plan on having a good time."

The sickly sweet smell of the dead was the first thing to awaken Calais as she immediately jumped into a defensive position. A laugh came from across the room and Calais's eyes went immediately to assess her captor. Tall, handsome and old she assessed; this was going to be more difficult than she had hoped it would be.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way my pet." The tall blond walked towards her to sit behind a desk. Calais assumed they were in his office, though exactly where his office was and what he did she still wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was in a room with a vampire and she didn't plan on being there for much longer.

"Sorry Fanger, I'm no one's pet." Calais challenged as she met her captor's eye, the rest of her senses trying to take in any means of escaping the room and her current predicament.

"Unfortunately, that's where you're wrong. You're brother and I had a little agreement, you belong to me now and Marcus continues to get a steady supply of V for your father. You leave and Pop dies." The vampire said, taking the time to relax and prop his long legs up on the desk before him.

"Vamps dealing V, ain't that a kick in the head." Calais muttered, shaking her head. "So, as long as I stay with you my Pop's is ok."

"That's the deal."

Calais visibly relaxed her posture, but kept herself still very aware of everything around her. "Fine," she acquiesced, not seeing any way out of this but to stay alive till she was released from the room.

"Wonderful, my pet. Now, you have a name I assume."

"Yes, I have a name. Do you?"

Her captor smiled at her sarcastic remark. "You may call me Master, or sir – "

"Like Hell" Calais interrupted, arms re-crossing across her chest.

"You will submit to me pet." Her captor suddenly stood in front of her, his 6'6 frame towering over her still tall 5'10 self. Still Calais was smart enough not to be intimidated, she'd fought were's his height and twice his weight too, hell; it'd just taken three of them to get her into the car. Calais took a step forward and looked him right in the eye. "I submit to no man, especially not you."

Her Captor seemed to smirk at that, but did not challenge her further. "Ah, but you will Pet." He backed off and returned to his desk. "Now, what is your name?"

"Calais." She answered simply.

"You're very pretty for a were, Calais, I bet you turned a lot of heads in your pack."

"Eh, guys don't tend to look at you twice when they know you can kick their ass. But I haven't had a problem finding a mate when I go into heat."

"No mate in your life I need to worry about coming after you then?"

"No, my brother took care of that years ago. He sees any mate of mine as a threat to his power as Pack Leader, he had my – suitor, I guess you'd say; taken care of and made sure the pack understood that he wouldn't tolerate a challenge. No one wanted the challenge of taming an alpha female only to put their lives in jeopardy because of the Pack Leader."

"Tame the female, huh. I thought were bitches were submissive by nature."

"Most are, I'm not." Calais held her head high, straightening her shoulders and looking her captor dead in the eyes. Pointing to herself, she continued, "Daughter of the old Pack Leader and an alpha female by right. Why do you think they had to knock me out in order to get me in the car? I'm a fighter, took three of them to hold me down so my brother could knock me out." Calais had to laugh at the image that passed through her mind, "Not much of a fighter, my brother, prefers to use his mind get what he wants and let his beta's do the fighting." Her captor looked surprised by her admission. "Weren't expecting me to be able to fight, were ya." Calais paused, sitting down, the picture of southern feminine charm. "I'm just a pretty girl to most…works in my favor, though, unfortunately for my opponent. Fair warning, Boss, let this pretty girl get too close and she'll have your head before you can even think to drop fang. "

The blonde vampire kept a look of indifference on his face as he thought about her claim. "I'll have someone show you to your new home tonight, Calais." He paused, motioning for someone to enter. "Pam, show our newest employee to the dog house and call the usual day help to come in tomorrow night." Turning his gaze back to Calais, he added, "Tonight you sleep, tomorrow morning you prep the bar with Ginger and tomorrow night we see how well you handle yourself in a fight; hopefully you don't disappoint." With that, Calais was dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Do I at least get a name?" Calais called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Eric Northman." He replied, smiling.

"Shit."Calais muttered as she followed Pam towards the back of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own true blood...I checked. Thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts! How about a review? anyone? - SER**

Calais followed Pam as the two made their way through the throng of partiers towards a backdoor near was appeared to Calais to be a stage with a throne. Calais didn't know too much about Vamps and Vamp society but a guy like Eric Northman gets a reputation among the 'others' as Calais liked to refer to the non-humans like herself and if even a shred of what she had heard was true he was not a guy to be messed with. Through a door near the stage and Calais found herself in a dark hallway. Pam must have used her vamp speed 'because suddenly the hallway and rooms beyond were bathed in light.

This place must have been a theater at one point, Calais thought to herself as she took in the room. Even this backstage portion of the building that had been converted into her living quarters was bigger than her trailer back with the pack. Calais was apparently too lost in her thoughts and silently cursed herself when Pam's voice startled her. "Here you go. I'm locking you in for the night; Ginger will have orders to let you out and list of tasks that need accomplishing in the morning. Enjoy, dog."

Once she heard the click of the deadbolt, Calais knew there was no escaping tonight, so she set herself to the task of checking out her new digs and figuring out a way to get the hell out of the clutches of Eric Fuckin' Northman. First things first, like most Were's Calais needed to eat, and often, this crap about being knocked out for the a few hours after spending the day cleaning up her father's trailer and not getting to eat wasn't helping her mood or her brain so Calais headed to the small kitchenette that had been set up in the corner of what had been turned into a huge studio apartment, complete with living room, dining room, bedroom and a huge master bath…apparently Vampire Eric knew just how meticulous most Were's where about hygiene. Opening up the fridge, Calais was happy to notice it looked like the farmer's market had thrown up in there. The thing was small, stainless steel, ultra modern and full of some seriously yummy goodness. Deciding she felt like steak and potatoes, Calais opened the pantry to find it to was stocked with everything she could ask for_, Geez, I feel like I'm on Iron Chef, I don't think I've ever seen this much food unless it's for the whole pack._ Calais continued exploring the kitchen as she found a pot to boil potatoes and a grill pan for the steaks, since she couldn't go out to grill, apparently a gill pan was going to have to do – she didn't really want it cooked all that much anywho.

An hour later and dinner was eaten and the scent of fresh blueberry muffins baking in the oven permeated the apartment. Moving on to explore the rest of the apartment, Calais discovered that Eric Northman may be a vamp, but he had great taste. Everything in the apartment was high end, from the food, to the furniture to the fixtures – even the layout appeared like something out of a high end hotel.

The small living room had an electric fireplace topped with dark wood mantel and flat panel, HDTV. The walls were painted a calming butter yellow with accents of dark wood, dove grey and a calming light blue. In the kitchen, White cabinetry and countertops dominated the space, accented with a blue tile backsplash and stainless steel appliances. The blue dominated color scheme continued into the bathroom with its travertine tile floor, soaking tub and large glass enclosed shower while the yellow and grey's warmed up the bedroom. Without a door, but hidden at the end of the hallway by the bedroom and bath, the bedroom was a wonderland all to itself. A large four poster bed dominated the space, topped with tons of pillows, and looking almost too fluffy to mess up, Calais noticed only one thing missing. No closet. Having come without any of her belongings, Calais looked down at her clothes, a pair of yoga pants and a racer back tank were fine for padding around the house, but after all the cleaning and fighting, they were in serious need of laundering. Peeling them off and looking around for some soap, Calais wondered why she hadn't noticed the large antique armoire. Curious, she opened it to find drawers full of beautiful and expensive lingerie, nighties, and some loungewear. She noticed a lone hanger with a note attached – didn't know your sizes, but I'll be sending Pam out to get you proper clothes tonight. –Eric

Smelling that the muffins were done, Calais left the armoire to head back to the kitchen. It was late, but this was a vampire bar so the music wouldn't be stopping for hours. Unfortunately, after a filling dinner, her wolf needed sleep. Leaving the muffins out to cool, Calais lay on the huge bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Calais smelled Ginger before the bleach blonde got anywhere near the bedroom. Slinking up behind the scantily clad human, Calais said "hello" chuckling at the scream as an unknowing Ginger jumped at least a foot into the air.

Calais extended a hand in greeting, "You must be Ginger, this morning's task master."

"Uh, yea, I'm Ginger. I don't know about any task master, but I have a list of stuff for you to do this morning. Mostly count inventory and restock the shelves in the back. While you do that I'll do the cleaning out front. I'm supposed to give you a break at 12 for lunch and again at 5 so you can get ready."

"Nice to meet you Ginger," Calais said, the jumpy, ditzy human keeping her on her toes. She hated jumpy people; their edginess wouldn't ever let her calm down either. Gesturing to the muffins still on the cooling rack Calais said, "Breakfast? I cooked them fresh last night. I don't actually have any clothes to change into so let me at least wash up and I'll be right out."

Reaching for a muffin, Ginger mumbled, "Ok, thanks" before turning back towards the door and away from Calais. Calais padded back to the bedroom and decided to skip the racer back tank she wore yesterday in favor of just a sports bra and her yoga pants. It was just her and Ginger anyway and it was hot in this stuffy building. Now fed and caught up on sleep, Calais was getting antsy; she didn't don't do to well locked away for long periods of time, especially when they know they can't leave voluntarily. Grabbing a muffin and walking out into the bar, Calais took a minute to notice the bar. It was rather stereotypical vampire with a black and red color scheme. Decent bar set up though, Calais thought. Calais called Ginger's name, only to see the startled blonde jump out from behind the bar, dropping a bottle of vodka as she did so.

"Sorry to startle you, but where's the store room and what needs counting/ stocking?"

Ginger pointed to the large walk in closet behind the bar and handed Calais a clipboard. Looking around, Calais noticed a completely unorganized mess of liquor bottles, fantasia merchandise – Calais had to snicker at the name, glassware and other supplies. Realizing there was no way to count the stock without reorganizing it, Calais stared daggers though the ground and into the basement where she hoped a sleeping Eric Northman was sleeping, and "Challenge Accepted" she mumbled. Pulling her hair out of her face and using the pencil Ginger supplied to hold it in a bun off her neck, Calais set to work. By lunch time, everything was off the shelves and organized by type. Merchandise was separate from bar supplies which was separate from cleaning supplies. At five Calais stopped what she was doing as the smell of another Were reached her. Pausing in her task, Calais turned towards the doorway – ready for an attack…what she didn't expect was a man 6'6 and wider than a door holding a pink shopping bag.

Alcide knew he needed to bring some clothes for a twenty-something female, what he didn't expect was to see said female look at him like she was ready to kill. She smelled like heaven and looked like the devil, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. However, that feral look of her glowing eyes seemed to speak straight to his wolf who yelled for Alcide to claim the female, but the man knew the look of a cornered wolf when he saw one and knowing Northman he didn't figure this woman was here out of the goodness of her heart – especially if she didn't even have a change of clothes. As suddenly as the threat appeared, the girl scented the air and looked as Alcide as if she recognized him.

"You shouldn't be here." She said, turning back to restocking the shelves.

"Do I know you?" Alcide asked, her scent seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Not really, but I know you're pack…you and that chick…and if Marcus finds out you're here – "Calais let her voice drop off. She really didn't want to think about what Marcus would do to the big teddy bear of a man that stood behind her.

"Are you pack?"

"Yes." Calais responded, shelving the last of the Fangtasia merchandise boxes and turning back to her visitor. Calais walked up to the gorgeous were in front of here, standing on her toes, C grabbed Alcide with a hand behind his head. Pulling him down to her height, she rubbed her cheek against his as she leaned in as if to tell him a secret. "I'm Calais Bozeman" she whispered in haling his scent then playfully nipping at his neck to show her dominance. Calais watched his face as she pulled back, noticing the flash of recognition in his eyes as he realized who she was.

"Alcide Herveaux"

"Alcide, nice to meet you – so friends with Northman, huh," she said as she walked past him, making sure to casually brush up against the beautiful male in front of her as she took the bag from his hands, "that was nice of him considering he only managed to supply this season's fall line at La Purla."

Placing the bag on the bar, Calais opened it up, curious of the outfit inside. _Very were_, she thought – leather corset, skinny jeans, large belt and knee high stiletto boots. She sniffed, noticing the clothes smelled like a mix and Debbie and Alcide, "Wow, your girl has good taste. Remind me to tell her it's your fault if any of it comes back damaged."

"Why my fault, "Alcide asked coming up next to her at the bar.

Calais put everything back in the bag and stood to walk back to her apartment. "Apparently Pam didn't tell you exactly what was going on tonight, did she?"

Alcide watched as Calais started to walk away, towards door next to the stage. "I'm supposed to bring you clothes and wait till Eric wakes up before I leave."

"Ah," Calais said, "well then we've got at least thirty minutes. You can hang out here with Ginger or you're welcome to come on back to the 'dog house' and chill for a few. I need to shower and change I've been sporting this particular outfit for way too many hours, plus I think I still smell Shawn and Doug on my pants."

Alcide seemed to take a minute before deciding to follow.

"Ginger, we're heading to the dog house. I'll be there waiting with bated breath to be summoned for Eric's gladiator games."

"Oh, ok. I…I don't know about any gladiator, Eric's a Viking."

"He would be" Calais mumbled low enough only she and Alcide would hear as she waved to Ginger and led the way to the apartment. "Relax Alcide, I don't bite – at least not unless you beg nicely." She purred the last part as they reached the door of the apartment behind the stage.

"There's cornbread staying warm in the oven and jumbalya in the slow cooker. Help yourself while I get decent."

Calais took the bag of clothes and walked back towards the bathroom. Striping out of the day old clothes and standing in the shower did wonders for her mood. Washing quickly and getting dressed, Calais opted to braid her hair to keep it out of her face for the fight. Walking back towards the kitchen, Calais smelled Eric before she saw him. "Do I get time to eat, or are we starting the Were games early?"

Both men seemed stunned for a moment as they took in the biker chick before them. Calais just shrugged, Deb's clothes fit well enough, but Calais was much curvier so she was spilling over the corset and pants were fitting like a second skin. Finished braiding her hair, Calais walked towards the jumbalya and pulled the cornbread muffins out of the oven, piling them into a bread basket lined with a cloth napkin she'd found in the linen closet. Standing across from the two men who were perched on the only barstools in the apartment Calais began to eat. "Can I help you Eric?"

Smirking at the woman before him; Eric answered, "I thought I told you, Pet, its Master or Sir."

Calais barely paused in her eating as she responded, "I thought I told you Asshole, I'm not your pet."

"Actually," Eric started as he fished something out of his pocket, "according to the agreement between me and your brother – you are." He handed a small velvet drawstring bag to Calais. "Go ahead, open it; a gift from me to you."

Calais put down her spoon and wiped her hands on her napkin. Taking the pouch from Eric and opening the drawstring, Calais poured the contents into her hand. Out slid a velvet ribbon with a tiffany heart engraved with her name and his phone number. Eric smiled, expecting a violent outburst, for her to yell and scream…what he didn't expect was the silent, seething anger he felt rolling off her in waves as she placed the chocker on the counter and pushed it back towards him.

"Honestly, you should probably just give this to Ginger – she's much more likely to get lost and need to be returned to her master. I tell you Eric, one more glamour and that woman will be useless for anything other than a food supply." Taking her bowl and Alcide's to the sink, Calais tried to keep her hands busy, she was shaking and was sure her eyes were glowing as she worked hard not to shift and lash out she was so mad. Knowing that throwing a temper tantrum would simply be playing right into his hands, Calais used all her self-control to keep herself bipedal. "I may not have a choice in staying here. You may get to lock me in this cage, dictate what I wear and how I live – but never make the mistake of thinking you own me Mr. Northman." Calais looked him in the eye, ignoring the stupefied look she was getting from Alcide. "It's a beautiful apartment, Eric, better than anything I've had with the Pack, but it's a cage – no windows, stale air, hell – I had to bake muffins just to get rid of the stench of death. So, do you want me to kick Alcide's ass now, or is that something for later to impress your vampy customers – Friday night dog fights, is that it?"

"Now now my pet. We're not fighting to the death – I just need to see how well my newest body guard can protect me."

Calais shook her head at that admission by Eric. She placed one hand on her hip and one on the counter, cocking her head to the side in a rather lupine gesture of confusion, "What the hell can a 1000 year old vampire need protection from? There can't be that much besides me that could actually take you down."

"Confident, I like it." Eric smiled as she rose from the bar stool. "Why don't we move into the parking lot and see what you're made of little girl."

Alcide looked from Eric to Calais and back to Eric, the reason for his visit suddenly clear in his head, "Eric, you can't be serious."

Calais didn't bother waiting for Eric to respond as she rounded the kitchen counter and placed a hand on Alcide's bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Alcide, this won't hurt…too bad."

Alcide stood, "Eric, I'm not fighting her." He said turning towards the vampire who was currently walking towards the door as if expecting the two Were's to simply follow.

Eric turned then and used his vampire speed to get right in Alcide's face, "You most definitely will fight her. And you won't hold back either. You owe me, consider this the final payment."

Leading the pair through a backdoor and into a back parking lot, Eric motioned for the pair to face off. "The match is over when I say it's over. Anything except shifting is fair game."

Calais readied herself as she turned to face Alcide. She could see the concern on his face and currently wanted nothing more than to smack him. She allowed her eyes to glow as she became one with her wolf. Noticing Alcide was still unsure about this fight, she decided to taunt him. "Come on Alcide, my brother thought he saw some Alpha blood in you. I disagreed. Your bitch seemed to have you wrapped around her little finger. Bet your wolf just loved that, being submissive to a female that wasn't even an alpha." She taunted, beckoning him towards her with a curl of her finger. "Come on, you know you want to. Give into the wolf Alcide. You and I both know he's yelling at you to teach the bitch a lesson; to make her submit."

With that last remark, Alcide went to attack and Calais was ready. He punched right and she ducked and twirled using his momentum against him as she placed a round house kick to his mid back, a blow that just made Alcide madder. Calais gave herself over to her wolf and fought with everything she had. She parried, she attacked and she defended. Ten minutes later and the two were still circling around each other, finally though, Alcide left Calais an opening and she didn't hesitate. The problem, he left the opening on purpose and before she could register that she was pinned on her back; she could feel every muscle as his body pressed against hers, his face inches from her own. She looked into his eyes, transfixed by something she saw there and was only shaken from her trance by the sound of Eric clapping.

"Brilliant." Eric said walking towards the pair. Alcide too, appeared to be entranced but immediately backed off when he heard Eric. Almost afraid of the way he'd had to give himself over to his wolf almost completely in order to overtake the female, Alcide looked at Calais quizzically.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Calais reappraised the male were in front of here. It had been years since a man had managed to get her on her back and her wolf suddenly had a new appreciation for the man she'd just fought. Deciding this Were deserved knowing better, she casually walked towards him. "Do what?" she replied, pretending to not understand the question as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers through her hair cleaning out the dirt and gravel before rebraiding the plait that had gotten messed up when she'd been pinned.

"You completely gave yourself over to the wolf without actually shifting. " Alcide continued stare at her, ignoring the vampire next to him. Alcide had fought many Were's and only a few had the skill to be able to fight with the body of the human and the skill of their wolf in sync like the female were walking towards him.

"Takes practice. It took years of training and meditation, but we're one – I'm never without her…even in this form – I'm like a wolf in human clothes, not a woman that shifts into a wolf." Calais said as she reached up to caress his face and push his hair back out of his eyes. It was a simple gesture, but a low growl of approval rumbled in his chest at the action. The sexual tension and chemistry sizzled between the two and that fact was not lost on Eric who smiled; looked like as long as he kept the female in his grasp, he'd continue to be able to call on Alcide as well. _Two for the price of one_, Eric thought he could definitely use that to his advantage. The vampire cleared his throat to get the attention of the pair before him.

Both heads turned towards the vampire though neither shifted their bodies, too caught up in the need to be close, touching, connected in some way. Calais' attention went to the vampire to her left, her hand resting on Alcide's chest, as he gave a warning growl to Eric, his wolf upset at being interrupted in his dealings with the female. "Shush Alcide, "Calais chastised with a giggle as she playfully swatted him. "What can we do for you Eric?"

"It's time to get to work," He replied, walking back towards the bar. "Alcide, your presence is no longer required. Calais, you're with me." He called back over his shoulder, not pausing in his movements. Calais rose up on her tip toes to rub her cheek against Alcide's before rocking back and following Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They totally make my day! I don't own twilight, but I did stay at a holiday inn express last night!**

Chapter 3:

Calais went to her post behind the bar as Eric alighted to his thrown and the doors to the bar opened for the night. The stench of death was everywhere, Calais was having a hard time breathing, when something new hit the air. Allowing her eyes to drift towards the entrance as she made change at the register, Calais noticed a blonde and a redhead enter the bar. Handing the change to her last customer, Calais went to meet the new arrivals as they stopped at the bar. Calais immediately recognized the redhead as a vamp, young too by the look of it. The two hadn't exchanged blood, but appeared to simply be friends. Calais shook her head at that – being friends with a fanger wasn't the safest thing to do. Placing two napkins on the bar as she addressed the pair, "What can I get you?"

"Vodka cranberry for me please, Jess?" The blonde asked looking at her companion.

"AB positive Bloody Mary, splash of O neg."

"No problem." Calais replied as her hands beginning to mix the drink before her conscious mind could really keep up. She was totally going on habit with her bartending tonight. She'd tended many a bar and this fanger establishment wasn't much different from the biker bars she'd worked at. Calais noticed the girl in front of her might have been old enough to be in the bar and she came with a vamp, but she didn't really seem to belong. It hadn't gone past Calais notice that every vampire in the bar had looked her direction at least once since she'd entered. The girl flipped her hair behind her shoulder and Calais scented the air – the blonde smelled summery, like sunshine and wildflowers, a bit like Eric too, she noted with a smile as she took the ten that had been set on the bar. While she was turned with her back to the bar, ringing the sale into the register, Calais felt someone attempting to read her mind. Years of honing her privacy from the pack mind had made her defenses strong. With a jolt of recognition, Calais whipped around and shot a look of murder at her newest customer. Suddenly that summery scent wasn't so odd. "Get the fuck out of my head, fae." She whispered harshly. She was met by a very defensive growl from her redheaded companion.

"Jess, calm down." She replied, placing a hand on her companions arm. "I apologize for being rude. It's just usually I can hear everyone – and have to work to tune them out…except the vampires of course. But you're different. It's like I'm hearing static on a radio, I can hear your thoughts they're just out of my ability to understand. I thought if I concentrated more they'd translate."

"They won't translate unless I want them to. And since I don't know you, I don't want you anywhere near my thoughts. When I want you to hear what I'm thinking you'll know."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl replied, holding out her hand. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

Shaking her hand, Calais replied, "Calais Bozeman."

"Wow, your hand's so warm."

Calais dismissed her comment, "You're probably just used to those a little more cold blooded than the rest of us. Eric's staring, guess that comes with the territory of being his, huh."

"Oh, I'm not Eric's." Calais' eyebrow raised in a look of sarcastic surprise as she began to make the AB positive bloody mary for the vamp she was with.

"You've had his blood though." Calais replied as she placed the drink on the bar. The redhead took it and motioned to Sookie that she was headed to the dancefloor.

Sookie nodded at her companion and turned back towards Calais. "Oh, well, he tricked me."

"Men, right?" Calais joked. "So, you decide to start batting for the other team? The red head?"

"Oh, no, I'm very much into men, " stammered a flustered Sookie, "Just not Eric Northman."

"Sweetie," Calais whispered as she motioned for Sookie to lean in so she could whisper, "You've had his blood, you're in his bar, and I can smell what simply saying his name is doing to you. And by the expression on his face, he knows it too." She glanced towards the stage where Eric was staring at the interaction between the two women.

Sookie, leaned back with a serious blush coloring her tanned cheeks. "What are you?" she asked. "You're so warm, and you have heightened smell, oh my gosh you're a –"

_Not out loud. _Calais interrupted her, shooting her thoughts at the girl with a tinge of the power of an Alpha command, though it wouldn't actually command the fae to do anything.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. You're not the first I've met."

"Right, sure. Why don't you run along now hun." Calais said, placing a new vodka cranberry on the bar in front of Sookie. "Here, this one's on me. Looks like you're being summoned and my guess is you'll need it. I know I'd prefer a stiff drink after chatting with him."

"Will you keep an eye on Jessica for me?"

"The red head?" Sookie nodded. "sure."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and Calais was relieved when the crowd started thinning out. Closing the cash register and dividing up the tips, Calais walked the cash drawer into Eric's office. Calais balanced the drawer in one arm as she reached up to knock on the door. Hearing permission to enter, Calais pushed open the door, noticing that Eric was not paying any attention to her at all and was instead immersed in whatever story he was hearing from the person on the other end of the phone call. Calais dropped the cash drawers on his desk, assuming he'd want to double check that nights numbers and proceeded to turn around and walk back out the door to her apartment.

"Calais" Eric's voice stopped her before she could get out the door. Turning, Calais watched Eric pull an envelope out of a drawer of his deck and hand it to her.

"I don't know Eric, last time you gave me a 'gift' I wasn't a big fan." Calais said, walking back towards him to take the offered envelope.

"Open it." Eric commanded. Calais complied and noticed that this time when she allowed the contents to slip out of the envelope and into her hand, a black visa and a set of car keys was sitting there. Calais felt her breathe leave her, she'd grown up in a trailer park, she'd never have this kind of money, much less this kind of credit card. She looked up at Eric with a shocked expression on her face. Eric simply looked smug, his usual smirk forcing any other trace of emotion off his face. "You need clothes. I expect you to dress well, I won't have any pet of mine looking less than perfect. Tomorrow your day duties simply involve shopping for your new wardrobe. You will have the night off from the bar as well – but you will be back here and have checked in with me by last call." Eric finished as the phone rang again. Calais was dismissed with a wave of a hand as he answered.

The next morning, Calais awoke giddy as a school girl. Sure she was a bit of a hard ass, but she had a girly streak a mile wide when she gave in to it. Jumping out of bed and into the shower; Calais was washed, dressed, fed and walking out the door before she realized she had no idea what kind of car the keys went to. Hoping it was the only one in the parking lot, Calais made her way towards the front door, careful not to startle Ginger with her morning greeting. "Ginger, mind locking up behind me?" She called as she waltzed out the front door. The glare from the sunlight temporarily blinded Calais and as her vision adjusted, her mind freaked out. There in front of her, shiny and beautiful was a 1970 Dodge Charger. Black with a white leather interior, it looked like something out of Calais' dreams. Even more excited, Calais ran to the car and slid into the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition, Calais groaned in happiness as the engine growled to life. Pulling away from the depressing club that smelled like death, Calais made her way to the mall – feeling a bit like Julia Roberts in pretty woman…minus that whole hooker thing.

Calais spent the day in mind numbing bliss. She shopped till she dropped, then she shopped some more. Her trunk and back seat overflowed with skinny jeans, tanks, heels, accessories, a few figure hugging dresses and her new most favorite item, a dark brown leather jacket. Hours later, Calais pulled back into the bar, and began unloading – hoping to get everything to her 'dog house' before the bar opened and patrons arrived. Just as she was getting the last bag into the apartment, Calais heard her phone ring. Grabbing it from her bag on the couch, Calais answered without checking the caller ID.

"Calais. Oh god. HetookherIcan'!"

"Woah, woah. Luna, sweetie, I have awesome hearing, but even I didn't catch all that. Breathe hun, calm down."

"C, he took her. I went to Emma's school to pick her up and she wasn't there. Marcus got her and I don't know where she is. Oh god, they're probably halfway to Mexico by now. What am I going to do C? You have to help me."

"Luna, babe, it's ok. I'm leaving right now," Calais responded, grabbing her keys and bag as she slammed the door shut and ran to her new car. "Now, listen to me. You have to calm down. We'll find her. Go to the shop, I'll call Cindy and meet you there. Don't worry hun, no one takes a cub from my pack and gets away with it. Especially not my niece and especially not my ass of a brother."

Calais hung up the phone as she sped away from the bar towards the bike shop owned and run by the Pack. Dialing speed dial 2, Calais waited impatiently as the phone rang. On the third ring, Cindy picked up. "Hey Cin, I need you. Marc took Emma. Can you go to her school – track them down. I'm headed to the shop to see what the boys know."

"Leaving now."

"Thanks hun, call me when you find them. Emma goes to woodlands elementary – start at the school. You're my best tracker Cin, I'm counting on you!"

"You got it C."

Five minutes later and the sounds of an irate mother reached Calais ears as she climbed out of the car. Calais could scent Mike and Alcide in there as well as a shifter she didn't know and Luna. Walking into the shop, Calais presence immediately commanded attention. She was surprised to see Alcide and the shifter male she didn't know but, ignored their presence for the moment as all her attention turned to Mike.

"Where is he Mike?"

"I don't answer to you."

Calais didn't back down as she stood toe to toe with the 6' something Mike, the fourth stooge as Calais referred to him. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way Mike," Calais threatened, allowing her eyes to glow the dangerous yellow alerting Mike to the fact that she meant business.

"Fuck you."

_The hard way it is_, thought Calais. "On your knees Mike." Calais said, her voice laced with the power and authority of her position as Alpha. For a moment, Mike appeared to fight, gritting his teeth against the power of the alpha command, before he fell to his knees before her. "Answer me truthfully Mike. Where is Marcus?"

Looking anywhere but at Calais, Mike's voice sounded strained as he attempted to fight the second command, "I don't know."

"What did he say he was doing Mike?"

"He was going to get the kid and pick up the new bitch before heading out of town for a little while."

Luna gasped and began to yell, Calais held up a hand to stop her.

"Who's the bitch?"

Mike gave up struggling, hanging his head in defeat. "I don't know." He replied.

"Show me." Calais answered, closing her eyes and allowing Mike's memory of the female to enter her mind. "Fuckin' bitch." Calais yelled as she released Mike from the Alpha command and stomped over to what looked like a tool chest in the corner. Slamming open the door she reached inside, "Alcide, why are you here? Who's your friend and why's he here?" she asked, as she pulled a pistol out of the gun safe and tucked it in the waist band of her jeans, at the small of her back.

"Marcus killed his brother."

"Wonderful." Calais responded as she grabbed a shot gun out of the safe and slammed the door shut, moving towards a second cabinet. "Luna, you know this guy?"

"Yea C, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Calais said, not looking at the shifter as she grabbed a clip for the pistol and a handful of trank darts for the shotgun. "Luna's told me a bit about you. I'm sorry about your – "

Calais was interrupted as her phone rang. Grabbing it, she simply listened to the person at the other end. "Great work. Thanks Cin. Keep and eye on Emma and don't let them leave. We're on our way."

"She found her?" Luna exclaimed, running over to Calais.

"Yea," Calais replied. "They haven't left town yet. Cindy says Emma's sitting in the living room alone coloring. She looks nervous, but unharmed. Marcus is with her. " Calais turned her attention to Alcide. "You're driving."

"Where are we going?" Alcide asks, walking forward as the group heads to the cars. "You look like you're going to war."

"I'm hunting were's." Calais replied, "At your house."


End file.
